The Invention is directed to the production of carbonaceous materials, particularly to a product formed from a base carbonaceous feed material (virgin or refuse) and a blend of materials that form feed modifiers, and to its method of manufacture.
It is well known in the metallurgical arts to use coke and other carbon-based fuels as reductants, energy sources, reactive agents, and fillers in industrial processes: for example, the smelting of ores. Typically, the formation process for these fuels and carbon sources begins with a virgin metallurgical coal, such as bituminous coal, that is then heated by conduction methods for long hours (20 or more) at high temperatures of 2200xc2x0 F. or higher.
A carbonaceous material and a process of making the carbonaceous material is provided. A particulate of partially pyrolyzed carbon (PPC) base is formed on heating a carbon-containing feed material and a nucleating agent in the form of a interactive filler is included. The nucleating agent is adhered together to the PPC particles by application of heat.